


Winter Winds

by MorriKrye



Series: Three Headed Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Multiple Inquisitors, Alternate Universe - Three Headed Dragon Verse, Big Sister Leo Is Pissed, Cullen and Her are Awkward, Fire Haired Mages are Always Awkward, Gen, Mentioned Multiple Inquisitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriKrye/pseuds/MorriKrye
Summary: Closing the door softly behind her, Leona took a moment to not weep. Since the Conclave and its … unfortunate conclusion, everything had been chaotic. Her skills as a healer had been needed by the newly formed Inquisition. Her sister being called “A Herald of Andraste”. The deaths of her friends, the ones she spent most of her years with.
---Leona Trevelyan tries hard to keep herself together after the events of the Conclave and the formation of the Inquisition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being the first posted work for my multiple Inquisitor AU, it does not feature any of my Inquisitors. Whoops. Any comments or critiques are appreciated.

Closing the door softly behind her, Leona took a moment to not weep. Since the Conclave and its … unfortunate conclusion, everything had been chaotic. Her skills as a healer had been needed by the newly formed Inquisition. Her sister being called “A Herald of Andraste”. The deaths of her friends, the ones she spent most of her years with.  
Leaning against the cabin door, hand clutched to her shirt and face scrunched hard, she tried deep breaths. The night air was cool and crisp, and it would give her a reason for her nose being red. Another one, and her hand stopped shaking so much. A third, and the feeling of the breach above them did not tempt her magic as much. A fourth, and the stillness of Haven became overwhelming.  
Pushing off the door, she made her way out of the towns walls. The wind was harsher than within them, but the pushing on her was welcomed. The tents looked like they welcomed them less, and for a moment she feared for the soldiers within them. The Templars that came to the Conclave to work things out, even stayed behind with her and the other mages to make sure the world would be fine.  
She followed the wind, much like she had imagined when she was younger. Avoiding the patrols and campfires, she was unsure if she wanted anyone around her. The rocks and snow were unfamiliar under her light shoes, but at the moment, she could not care.  
Cold as she was, she believed that she had finally found a place to let out the wail in her throat. The sound of the wind took it from her. Dropping into the snow, she let everything from the past weeks out. Her magic sparked with each burst of wails, emotions causing her to run hot.  
The snow around her melted, fade energy crackling over it. Maria would have found it amusing. Her face flashed through her mind, laughing and lovely. Far better at fade magic than her, and she probably would have found a way to stop the pain caused by the Breach.  
She ignored the magic blooming around her, the glow reflecting off her hair. She knows it would be better to try to just move on. To leave the memories to the past, look upon them when she was less raw, less stressed, less scared.  
It’s what Lucas would have said, along with a verse from the Songs. Smile far brighter than his armor, but eyes shining the brightest. Another wail was ripped from her throat, knowing he was in the explosion. Knowing him as well as she had, she could guess that if he was not immediately killed he was helping people to try to escape. Maybe even helping her sister escape, so she did not lose everyone.  
The tears at her eyes burned more than she remembers. The snow was beginning to fill back in, her magic having expended itself. Not there was much at the end of her days anyway.  
Standing back up, she assessed her doings. There were no real marks left from her outburst, and the wind was louder than her. Even if it wasn’t, the few people awake would assume it was just the wind through the trees.  
Her breath caught in her throat when she felt something heavy on her shoulders. Slowly turning around, she caught the shine of armor and a hand extended to her. She took it.  
“Who heard me?” Her voice was shaking, but Cullen ignored it. With how he was looking at her tiredly, she worried that she woke him.  
“No one.” He stepped out of the way. His hand leads her to beside him, and they started to walk back down the mountain. “I was taking a walk of my own when I saw someone go into the snow. Thought that it was a soldier, that they needed someone to talk to.”  
She gave a soft hum. His hand slipped from hers, and she did not need to look at him to know it went to his neck. For a moment, the only sounds were their footsteps in the snow and the dying wind.  
“You should not be up so late Commander; the troops need you well rested.”  
“And one of our healers should be?” A half laugh left him, and she could feel him staring at her. “What are you doing up so late?”  
She tried hard to ignore him. Maker above, she tried. For a minute, there was silence between them, but she could feel her emotions rising again. And he was offering her an ear. There was no way that he did not see her outburst, but he is still asking her why.  
“My sister. My Circle, the Conclave.” She turned to look him directly in the eyes. His attention did shock her. “Everything is blowing up in our faces, apparently literally. The entire world is crumbling around us, and I have lost people because of it.  
“And then you, and Cassandra, and everyone else decide that my sister is one of the ones to fix the entire world!? She’s twenty! Hardly more than a child but you’re asking her to do something that the Divine herself couldn’t do. She’s scare, and stressed. Let her grieve for a bit. Everyone else got to. And- and…”  
Shoulders shaking violently, she buried herself into the fur of his collar. It tickled her, and wiped away the tears beginning again.  
Again she felt herself being guided. Hands on her arms, touching lightly like she was going to crack at him. A tent flap was let over her, and the wind no longer whipped around her.  
Inside his tent it was calmer. A desk was near the back, paperwork scattered around it. Instinctively, she lit the candles, allowing the area to be illuminated by the faint moonlight. Her boots scuffed along a rug, and she suddenly felt very out of place. It was not an office like hers in the Circle. It was his office, one for officers and soldiers.  
Not mages who knew so little about the world around them.  
“Your right.”  
His voice cut her from her thoughts. He moved around her, leaning against his desk, blocking some of the light. Head hung, like he could not look at her.  
“We should be able to give your sister time. She undoubtedly lost people, like the rest of us. They all should be allowed to grieve.” Slowly, he turned around, but head still hung. Hand placed back behind his neck. “But we do not have that luxury. The people need hope, and they provide it. Your sister provides it and that’s impor- “  
“Do not. My sister deserves far more than another responsibility.” Her words came out measured, like her mother scolded her years ago. “The elf is allowed to roam as she wishes, and she is a fully grown woman. The Qunari was allowed to grieve, and now she is done. You seem to be placing all of the responsibility on Anne’s shoulders, and she was probably raised with enough guilt in her life that she will take it all.”  
“You don’t know?”  
His eyes met hers, and neither looked away for a moment. Her shaking died down again, and they both realized that the flames became a little less intense.  
“Do you know how your family is?” She took off the collar. Turning on her heels, she paused her exit at the tents flaps. “The Circle may have its perks, but it is hard on everyone involved Commander.”  
The wind was not as strong as before, but it held more bite as she exited. The other tents did not seem disturbed. Hopefully her outburst was not heard by the troops. A large group of gossips.  
Snow crunched under her shoes as she made her way back into Haven. Past the merchants table, she climbed into the healer’s tent. Everyone else was asleep, or at least pretending to be.  
Sitting on her cot, she took off her shoes. Cold and water logged, they were set beside her. Not bothering with anything else, she climbed under the covers.  
Maria and Lucas visited her; spirits trying to cheer her up and demons trying to find their way into the real world. Refusing them all, she spent her time reflecting on her memories. Each flashed by on the water, sounds echoing and distorted.


End file.
